13 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-13 ; Comments *The show includes the 1997 Peelenium and the fifth part of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. *Start of show: "Now this is the programme for yer messages from Mars and no mistake." Sessions *Bluetip, one and only session. Recorded 1999-11-10. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Go: 'It Might Be Bad (CD-Watcha Doin')' (Sub Pop) *Alterego: 'Eskimo (12 inch)' (Dust2dust) *Bluetip: 'Polymer' (Peel Session) *Hefner: 'Nobody Knows (CDS-Revelations!)' (Top Dog) *Garnett Silk: 'Hard Nut To Crack (7")' (Mad Dog) *Soulbossa: 'Can You Swing? (LP-Love Among The Stars)' (Dishy) *Bunny Berigan: 'Little Gate's Special (3xCD-The Golden Age Of Swing)' (Pulse) *Andromeda: 'The Reason (LP-Andromeda)' (RCA Victor) *Kraken: 'Meatball (2x7 inch EP-The Infantry)' (Underfire) *Bluetip: 'Anti-Bloom' (Peel Session) *Trans-Am: 'Surface Of The Sun (Maxi CD-Who Do We Think You Are?)' (Spunk) Peelenium 1997 #Inter: 'Happy Ending (CD single)' (Pet Sounds) #Clinic: 'IPC Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7 inch)' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) #Helen Love: 'Does Your Heart Go Boom (CDS)' (Ché Trading) #Delgados: 'Pull The Wires From The Wall' (Peel Session) *Watts 103rd St. Rhythm Band: 'Spreadin' Honey (EP-The In Crowd Cool 4)' (Bee Cool) *Bluetip: 'Magnetified' (Peel Session) *Sturm: 'side 3, track 1 (2xLP-Sturmgesten)' (Mille Plateaux) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 30-26 :(JP: 'This is from, er, hold on a second, make sure I'm gonna play you the right thing. No more mistakes in tonight's programme.') *'30': Pixies, 'Debaser (LP-Doolittle)' (4AD) *'29': Sex Pistols, 'Pretty Vacant (7")' (Virgin) :(JP: 'There was quite an interesting article, well, interview really, question and answer session with Malcolm McLaren in the Guardian, was it yesterday, or the day before, linked to his candidature as Mayor Of London. It all made you feel quite sympathetic to him, by and large, but he repeated the old canard about 'God Save The Queen' not being played on the radio at all. Well, that's complete bollocks, because it was played at least a dozen times on these programmes.') *'28': Joy Division, 'Transmission (LP-Substance)' (Factory) :(JP: 'Will we hear them again before the Festive Fifty is through?') *'27': My Bloody Valentine, 'You Made Me Realise (7 inch)' (Creation) :(JP: 'And that's for the Shend, should he be listening, because he told me about two years before anybody else did that My Bloody Valentine were wonderful.') *'26': Delgados, 'Pull The Wires From The Wall (CD single)' (Chemikal Underground) :(JP: 'Has this been the first time that the same song by the same band in two different versions has been featured in one programme? There will be people who know, but I'm not one of them.') *Capleton: 'Say What You Want (7 inch)' (Maddoc) *Bluetip: 'Castanet' (Peel Session) *Dixon Brothers: 'Didn't Hear Nobody Pray (LP-Prayers From Hell (White Gospel & Sinners Blues))' (Trikont) *Sewer Zombies: 'They Died With Their Willie Nelson T-Shirts On (LP-Reach Out And...)' (Ron Johnson) *Cats Against The Bomb: Ant Gets Decked (CDr demo-Firecracker)' (Advanced Lawnmower Simulator) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 2000-01-13 *b) jp130100 ;Length *a) 02:00:29 *b) 01:59:50 ;Other *a) Many thanks to Isector. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes